ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayane
Ayane is a kunoichi of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan and the current master of the clan's Hajin Mon Sect. She was the winner of the third Dead or Alive Tournament. She is also a playable character in Dead or Alive and Ninja Gaiden series. Biography The Legacy of Ayane *''Dead or Alive (1996-1998)'' *''Dead or Alive 2 (1999-2000)'' *''Dead or Alive 3 (2001-2002)'' *''Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball (2003)'' *''Dead or Alive Ultimate (2004-2005)'' *''Ninja Gaiden (2004)'' *''Dead or Alive 4 (2005-2006)'' *''Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 (2006)'' *''Ninja Gaiden II (2008)'' *''Dead or Alive Paradise (2010)'' *''Dead or Alive: Dimensions (2011)'' *''Ninja Gaiden 3 (2012)'' *''Dead or Alive 5 (2012)'' **''Dead or Alive 5 Plus (2013)'' **''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate (2013)'' Appearance Ayane is of average height with a slender, physically-fit and petite body and, despite being the youngest girl in the Dead or Alive series, she bears the second biggest bust out of all the women, falling just 2 centimeters behind Tina Armstrong. Originally, she was designed with a round face, with a small button-nose and wide eyes. In Dead or Alive 5, her face is now oval-shaped and her eyes have been slightly narrowed but she doesn't appear too different from her former design. Her appearance is one of the most distinctive out of the fighters, due to her red eyes and straight purple hair, which is cut to the nape of her neck, has a front fringe, and is tied back with her favorite dark-purple bandana. In the first Dead or Alive, some of her costumes showed her with strawberry-blonde hair, although this is the only game to give her different colored hair. Her outfits are normally purple in color and have a feminine look about them, bearing patterns and prints such as flowers and butterflies. Ayane's most iconic costume is a dark purple, strapless dress with a pink butterfly printed on the skirt complete with matching pull-on sleeves, stockings, heeled boots, and a giant red or orange obi bow tied around her waist. Other recurring costumes for Ayane include a purple shozoku, a school uniform, and her training dummy costume. In Dead or Alive to Dead or Alive: Dimensions, she has a sleeveless, purple mini-dress with red hem and a pink butterfly printed on the skirt. Includes matching sleeves, stockings, boots, and a red bow around waist. In Dead or Alive 5, she has dark grey and black outfit consisting of a sleeveless waistcoat, a undershirt, knee-high boots, wrist guards, and thigh guards. Worn with sheer leggings and scabbards on the lower back holding two iris-kunai. Personality Mostly due to the way she was treated as a child, Ayane possesses a detached, cynical outlook on life and is completely driven by the desire to prove to herself and others that she is better than those that condemned her. As a result, she turned into a determined, strong, secretive, mysterious, and deadly young woman, earning her the nickname "Female Tengu." She does have a tendency to talk down to people - mostly to Kasumi - and act antagonistically, possibly again due to her experiences growing up. It should be noted that she despises anyone or anything reminding her of the past. However, despite her cruel behaviour, she isn’t entirely cold and heartless. She does form working relationships with those around her and even loving, emotional attachments, such as her admiration for Hayate and her father-daughter relationship with Genra. However, these relationships are so important and meaningful to her that they seem to be her only emotional support and her reason for living. For example, after losing Genra and Hayate becoming angry with her, making Ayane think he hated her, she tried to commit suicide. This quick decision to take her life at the thought of losing Hayate's love might be a sign of a more emotionally unstable side to Ayane. She is sharp and very quiet most of the time. Like most of the other shinobi in the series, she is devoted to what she believes in and follows the code of her clan with all her heart, willing to take on any task for her village, even if it means she could die doing so. Theme Song Ayane's theme song is "Shade" from Dead or Alive 4. Sprites Trivia Gallery Renders DOAD_Ayane_Profile.png|Dead or Alive: Dimensions DOA5_Ayane_Render.png|Dead or Alive 5 Promotional Materials Navigation Category:Characters Category:Dead or Alive Category:Playable Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Champions Category:Ninja Characters Category:Masters of Ninjutsu Category:Characters from Japan Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Ninja Gaiden Category:Dead or Alive Winners Category:Characters Born in August Category:Characters Who Debuted in 1996 Category:Dead or Alive 5 Characters